forbidden love
by kid-88
Summary: After a mission to a research facility Maka comes back with more then she thought. What happens when evil falls in love with Good? Will love conquer all. review, review, reviw. rated T but could change from future chapters Asura x Maka
1. Confessions

Maka was walking to her appartment in Death City after investigating a research facility and while she was there she saw someone who she reconized.

(Maka POV)

"hello, who's there?" she asked getting a chill down her spine when she reconized the soul wavlenght.

"Hello, Maka Albarn." out of the shadows came Asura but he seemed different. Maka could tell so she kept looking at him with curiosity.

He walked up to her then stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. His eyes made contact to hers. Maka had fear in her eyes but stayed calm. She started to blush a small tint of pink.

"Maka...Ever since I met you I have had growing feelings for you..." he said whispering into her ear. Maka's face was a crimson red now as he said does words.

"You, have feelings for me?" she tried to look into his eyes but he kept looking down at the first sight of her emereld eyes.

He couldn't stand to just wait there and see what she would do next. He stood frozen as there were millions of idea's of what to say to the skilled scythe meister. he came closer to Maka, there lips inches apart when maka pushed her lips to his.

"I love you Asura..."

"I love you Maka Albarn..."

(Regular POV)

When Maka went past the research facility she remembered that wounderful kiss and went to her apartment blushing like crazy. she went into her room and looked outside her window and came flying up was Asura. they both put there hands to both sides of the window and then she opend up. They looked at each other and each could see the small blush on both their faces.

"We may not be able to be together in public but our love for each other can't be tamed." they repeated together.

"Maka..." Asura said slowly getting closer to Maka.

"Asura..." Maka came closer to Asura.

Asura's final words were "be mine.." then they ended with a kiss

When they finished Asura looked at her and smiled. He couldnt help but feel happy for them being together

"Until next time." Asura said to her


	2. Surprise!

(Asura POV)

Asura went to his hideout and went to a corner. He had a smile on his face and thought about Maka. He then walked around Death City and thought of getting something for Maka. He went to a jewelry store and went to look at what they had to sell.

' I think i'll get a gift for Maka,' he thought to himself.

He thought of getting Maka a diamond necklace. When he got it he then made his way to his hideout. He put the necklace into a small box and rapped it with a bow and headed of to Maka's house.

(Maka POV)

Maka was in her bedroom laying on her bed and thinking about Asura. She stared at the clock and saw it was almost 7:00 and Soul would be home soon. She started to get undressed to step into the shower.

"Well I better get to the shower before Soul comes home."

(Regular POV)

What Maka didnt realize is Asura was coming sooner then she expected. Maka got to the shower and was there for about 30min. and then came out.

'That was what I needed' Maka thought to herself.

When Maka got out of the shower there came Asura and he saw Maka. When she turned she saw him and her towel fell. Asura's face was crimson red when he saw Maka without her towel.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Asura screamed as loud as he could.

(Shinigami-sama POV)

"what was that noise?"

(regular POV)

Maka was blushing and picked up her towel and took some clothes and ran to the bathroom. Asura just sat on her bed gasping for air after that scream.

'I can't believe what I just saw' thought Asura.

Maka came back a few minutes later and she sat next to Asura still blushing.

"I got you a gift Maka." Asura looked at her and told her.

He took the small box and gave it to her. She opened it and took the necklace and rapped it around her neck but couldn't. So Asura did it.

"Its beautiful Asura-kun!" Maka gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave him a tight hug. He gave a hug back.

"Like you." Asura looked at her.

Asura then went to the window to go to his hideout because they heard Soul's voice.


	3. Planning

(Soul POV)

'That was a fun game or Basketball, Kid flipped out when he lost and got all his stuff moved two inches.' Soul thought to himself.

Soul came to the door and remembered he forgot his keys.

" Maka can you open the door I forgot my keys!" he yelled to his partner. " By the way its your turn to cook today."

(Regular POV)

Maka thought about what Soul would do if he found out about were the necklace came from. She went to the door and opend the door and found soul standing there all sweaty.

"EEEWWWW!" she looked over at Soul who's sweat was dropping like a waterfall.

Soul looked over at Maka then he noticed the diamond necklace he thought about it over to think if that was one of Maka's own necklaces but the he thought one more time.

He looked at it one more time then he asked " where did you get that.."

She didnt know what to do so she just looked down and said, " I-I got it for myself."

Since Soul was a curious person he just nodded and kept thinking of what possibilities coul it be. Soul then called all his friends, B*S, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz & Patty, Tsubaki, and even Crona. " Hey everyone. where going to the beach Saturday hope you can make it". He then hung up.

"Who said we were going to the beach?" she asked then she thought it over because she might be ablle to bring Asura there. " actually, it's alright can't wait."

That night Maka then went to Asura's hideout and then told him that he should go to the beach on Saturday. He agreed and couldn't wait to spend an entire day with Maka. even with her friends.

(The Next Day (Friday)

The gang met up after school and talked about the trip to the beach on Saturday.

" A god like me will be the star at the beach! HAHAHA" B*S said with a great big smile.

Maka looked at Tsubaki and then she nodded and Maka then got a large 300 page 'how to get rid of bugs' book and then whacked him making him fall and spout a blood fountain.


	4. To The Beach

On Saturday the gang went over to the beach for a fun time. Soul, of corce, was curious because he cant forget about were Maka could have gotten the diamond necklace. So when every one got there stuff and placed them close to the water and then Maka secretely went away from the group to see if Asura was there.

'where is he?' Maka thought to herself then her eyes got covered by havds and she could tell who it was. " hey Asura!" she started to get a blush on her face.

Asura's hands came off of her eyes and she turned around. She saw him and what was there was a tall young man with pale skin. his long hair put into ponytail and he smiled.

"Hey babe." he gave a small grin and kissed her. He looked at her and tried NOT getting a nosebleed. Maka was blushing like crazy and then out came a nosebleed.

"s-ssoo-o h-hhott!" were the last words she said before she fell.

Asura laughed then picked her up and cleaned up her nose. Asura then gave her a hug and kissed her softly but passiontly and what they didn't realize was that Soul was seeing everything.

(Soul POV)

"I couldnt believe it Maka is Dating AAAAASSSSUUUURRRRAAAA!" He yelled "Asura" so loud Maka and Asura herd it and came to him.

"Craaaapppp" he made a run for the gang but they caught him before he even reached half-way.

"You two are dating when did this happen?" he asked with fear in his eyes.

(Regular POV)

"we will say everything if you swear on your life that you won't say anything! Especially to Papa!" Maka told him. " Or I'll tell everyone that your dating Liz!"

"How did you find out?!"

"you just told me."

"DDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM MMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNN IIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Asura and Maka told Soul everything and with every word he looked more serious.

"Alright I won't say anything." Soul swore to Death that he won't say anything.

After Soul swore Maka and Soul came to the group.

"So we know your secret Soul!" the group said in unision. Soul looked at Liz who was blushing and then started to come to Soul. "O-Oh y-you do?" Soul asked.

"yep!" they screamed.

Liz then came to face Soul and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back and the group smiled.


	5. Reveiling

Maka then stepped up to the group confidence in her eyes and then she looked at everyone then started to speak.

"Everyone I have an annoncement to make. I'm dating someone, I know you may not like him but he has changed and now he is a great guy and I love him. So here he is."

She then went over to Asura then grabbed his hands and brought him to the group. She had a great big smile and then told them what has happend and how the relationship started.

"Guys Asura and I love each other and we want you to respect that. Will you all promise not to say anything to Papa? Please.." She pleaded

Everyone looked at each other then they stood up and gave Maka and Asura a hug to show they will keep there secret. Asura then spoke up and asked, "you are ALL ok with us being together?" he looked at them again.

they all nodded and B*S gave one of his famous thumbs up with a great big smile. Maka and Asura were the happiest there and they had a great time at the beach and then B*S asked " are you two one of those Lovey-dovey-mushy-type couples? And Asura why do you want tiny-tits over here?" he then had Maka and Asura infront of him Mad.

"What was that B*S?" they both said together and Asura's scarves then grabbed B*S and threw him to the ocean then Maka threw a very large book at B*S. "Flying Maka Chop!"

B*S then was sent farther then returned soaking wet and had a book shaped bruise on his forhead. He then sat down and was silent. Everyone laughed then Kid said something that made everyone silent.

"Hey guys on next Saturday I'm going to have a sleep over at my Mansion and I wanna invite you all to come." Kid told us and we all agreed to go. "There is enough rooms for all of you."

" Wait but I get to share a room with Maka." Asura had a grin that made Maka melt and Kid agreed to it.

" I can't wait everyone. Hehehehe..." Maka had a smile opon her face.

Asura then grabbed Maka bridal style and flew away to his hideout. They went inside and layed down on Asura's bed.

"That was a wounderful time Maka." Asura said with kindeness and then started felling drowsy and gave Maka a kiss.

"I know Asura..." she started sleeping. Asura gave Maka a good night kiss and hugged her while they were sleeping together.

"Good-night..."


	6. Pleasure

In the morning Asura woke up with his arms still around Maka and he smiled. He then gave her a kiss on her forhead and then went to take a shower. he was there for about 15mins and then found Maka awake and was putting her hair into ponytails.

He then went behind her and gave her a hug from behind. He then gave her neck a little tease and started kissing her neck and then held her there. Maka was smiling and then reversed the situation and and she started tickling him and they were spinning round and round and then they fell onto Asura's bed and Asura was ontop of her.

"Look who's winning now Albarn." he said to her while he was still ontop of her and then he licked her neck making Maka shiver, but she enjoyed it so. Maka then started to fight back! She started to pull Asura's shirt off. She knew it was going to be an interesting day.

"Yea I'M winning Asura!" she said to him while he was still ontop of her, he grinned and started at the bottom of her shirt and then he pulled it off and he looked at Maka who was in a Purple bra and then he smirked.

"I love this sight Maka!" he started massaging her breast and then the thing he wanted to hear most from Maka: a moan. She was blushing and he continued with what he was doing. He then picked up the pace.

With his free hand he moved his way to her jeans and started to pull them off. His hard member was not about to explode out of his pants because he wanted to enter Maka badly. Maka was blushing and said in a seductive voice " you may enter me.." Asura then took his pants off and maka took her panties off. Asura slamed his member in her and she yelped from the pain.

"Ohhhh A-Assuurra." Maka enjoyed herself and kissed Asura.

Asura licked her lips, 'fantastic' he realized that her lips tasted like then put his tounge into her mouth and he loved it. He picked up the pace and rubbed now both of her breast and he sqeezed her nipples. She moaned very load and kept going faster. He took his member out and then he put two digits in her. she couldnt help herself and then she couldn't take it anymore. she was going to burst. the pain turned to pleasure and sura and another two digits.

"Enjoying this Maka?" Asura asked sarcastically. Maka looked at him and dugg her nails into his back.

"I-I'mm g-going t-to c-ccuum" Maka hesitated to say and then she cummed. Asura took his hands out and then licked his fingers clean. He then made his way into his lover and went faster and faster and then started to lick her nipples. She then told Asura that she wants him inside her.

"Get inside me, I want you." Maka told him.

He then smirked and cummed inside Maka and she was full of joy, pleasure, and lust. She had an excellent time with him and she just fell asllep in his arms.

* * *

First lemon chapter. hope you enjoy. I don't own SE.


	7. Games Begin

The week passed by quickly and no one has found out about Maka and Asura's "play time" with each other. It was the night of the sleep over Kid planned and Maka was in her Pj's and Asura in his Pj's. They headed off to Kid's Mansion walking hand in hand and they seemed happy.

"Asura are we gunna have another round tonight?" Maka asked Asura with a seductive tone.

"hehehe we'll see, if you be naughty then you'll be punished." Asura said in a cool calm tone.

They continued to walk untill they reached his Mansion and they rang Kid's bell. Kid then came shortly after and welcomed them inside when there was the group sitting in a circle.

"Alright lets play spin the bottle." kid said

Everyone all groaned and he repeated it. They groand again.

"Spin the effing bottle!" Kid demanded.

Nobody enjoyed the idea but they agreed and they found a bottle. They all agreed that what happens here STAYS here. first was Maka and then she spun it.

"Alright lets see who it is." Maka said then it landed on Soul. "Um... Asura are you alright with this?" she asked him so he wouldnt be jealous. He said he was alright with it as long as it was just a kiss.

Soul and Maka then leaned closer and they kissed for about 3 seconds. Soul then spun the bottle and it landed on Liz.

"Lucky you.." Maka muttered.

They kissed for about a few minutes and then Liz's turn came and it landed on Asura. "Well this is akword are you alright Maka" Asura asked Maka, and Liz asked Soul and he was alright. Asura and Liz kissed for 3 seconds and Asura spun the bottle. it landed on Maka and she was happy as can be. They kissed for severel minutes and Maka spun. it landed on Crona and he just kissed her on the cheek and crona spun.

"I-Itt's m-mmy t-turnn.." he said and it landed on Patty.

She smiled and blushed a crimson red. She then literally jumped on him and then he kissed her and did it with severel minutes and crona asked her out. She said yes. She then gave her turn to B*S and it landed on Tsubaki. She blushed and then kissed him and he asked her out and everyone laughed.

"Well that was a fun game. So I'ma go to bed." Asura said and Kid told him to got to a King sized room.

" Its on your right." Kid said.

Asura then headed there and he went to the room. Maka followed slowly after and then saw him changing. then the people who went to there rooms after were, Crona and Patty, B*S and Tsubaki, Soul and Liz. Finally was Kid who cleaned up after and then went to his room.

'My plan is working perfectly' Kid thought to himself.


	8. Restful' Night

Maka & Asura P.O.V

Maka crawled into bed without letting Asura know. He then went to bed and closed his eyes for about 20mins. and he felt sothing geting sucked on. He looked up and saw Maka sucking on his hard member and she was with no cloths. He then started to fight back. He pulled away and then put it in her woman hood. She moaned and then he licked her nipples and used one hand to massage her other breast.

"Looks like I got the upper hand." Asura smirked and then he continued to what he was doing.

Soul & Liz P.O.V

"Well Liz time for your surprise!" Soul told Liz.

Soul then ripped her cloths off and she blushed. Soul took his pants off and he slammed his member into her. She let out a moan and he grinned. He then kiised her hard and started to explore her mouth. He was going deeper inside her and then she burst. She screamed but it then was replaced with an 'ahhh' all her cumm was on his member. She licked it clean and then they were enjoying themselves.

Crona & Patty P.O.V

"S-soo what do you w-wwant t-tto d-do?" Crona asked Patty shyly and then she said the words that made Crona blush.

"you Crona!" Patty said in a sexy tone.

Patty then took her cloths off and then she made Crona take his pants off. He did that and she then turned around and her ass was facing Crona's hard member. Crona then put his member in and he enjoyed the feeling of having love with her. She then turned around again and then he placed his member in her womanhood and she blushed.

"Now Crona, get inside me!"

Crona placed his member inside her and she cummed and he liked the feeling. Crona put his member in her mouth and he cummed a load in her mouth. She then swallowed the load and they continued what they were doing.

B*S & Tsubaki P.O.V

"Time to feel the wrath of a God!" B*S said.

He put three digits in her and put his member in her behind and he enjoyed himself. He went faster and then added two more digits and she cummed all over his hand and he licked them clean. He turned her around and then licked her nipples and then bit them making her moan.

Kid P.O.V

'Well they are having fun, aren't they?'


	9. New Beginning

_Flash Back_

_"Ok everyone. So the plan is to tell Maka and Asura the truth and not change anything! Got it?" The young shinigami said to the group as he learned of the future._

* * *

Maka and Asura were the last to wake up and when they did they were greeted by happy faces. Tsubaki and the other's took Maka. Tsubaki then went to give her friend a hug and the guys (Soul, B*S, Crona, and Kid) took Asura.

Guy's P.O.V

"Alright Asura, time for you to get filled in!" Soul Eater Evans told Asura who was still half asleep. "You and Maka are going to be p-" Soul was cut short when Kid covered his mouth.

"P-pretty happy together... Hehehehe" Kid tried to say it like it was what Soul was going to say.

Asura just looked suspicious and went to his room to pack his stuff. Maka helped and they left Kid's mansion.

Group P.O.V

"Ok that might have been better." Kid told them. Kid sighed and laid back to the ground.

Kid found out of the future of the group. Maka and Asura will get married, but he doesn't want to change the future. Kid called Maka and told her to go to the doctor's because he saw a bruise on her arm. She went and Kid smirked.

Maka & Asura P.O.V

"Hey Maka, how was your trip?" Asura told Maka who just smiled and went to her room. Asura leaned by the door and over heard her talk.

"Hey... Papa, can I talk to you and DWMA?" Maka told her father weakly.

After her talk Asura sat on the couch and Maka came out wearing a jacket.

"I have to go Asura, I will be back later." Maka said a little tired.

She left and Asura just slept. Maka was at the DWMA in no time and she greeted her father. They walked inside and Maka and Spirit sat down.

"Papa, I haven't been truthful to you.." Maka looked at Spirit who smiled.

"I already know Maka. Asura is treating you very good, isn't he?" He smiled and didn't freak out like she thought.

"Well there is one more thing..." Maka was talking to her father who couldn't believe what he heard.

Maka went back and saw Asura who looked at her and kissed her. They sat down and Maka showed her big emerald eyes.

"A-Assura, I-I'm pregnant!" Maka blurted out and then Asura fainted.

* * *

End of Forbiden Love. It's sequel will come soon, or I will try to make it


End file.
